In the prior art, as an example of the droplet discharging apparatus, there is known an ink jet-type printer that prints a character or an image by discharging ink as an example of a droplet on a medium such as paper.
Such a printer includes a printer that includes a droplet discharging head for ink that discharges ink, and a droplet discharging head for process liquid that discharges process liquid that promotes curing of ink, and that aims for improvement in fixity and water resistance of ink on a medium by reacting with the ink and the process liquid on the medium (for example, PTL 1).